


Bewitched

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Y/N loves Cas dearly but something is wrong with Dean, but that's okay, because Cas is in control.





	1. 1

You grinned as Dean bumped you with his hip. "C'mon, Y/N," He said, nodding to the pool table. "Put up or shut up."

"Eat a dick, Winchester," You spat playfully as you bent over to line up your shot. It was another night at the bar for you and the boys. Your best friends and yourself were just enjoying a few drinks and a game after a hunt. It wasn't exactly difficult as it was exhausting. Chasing a werewolf through the forests wasn't exactly fun.

Dean, of course, was flirting with you as usual. Despite that you were dating Cas, he never let up his flirting, which honestly made you happy. This was due to two things.

The first being that you could never stop this huge crush you had on him. Something about Dean always attracted you. You chalked it up to D.I.D.S., AKA "Damsel In Distress Syndrome". Didn't help that your first encounter with Dean was a hunt that he'd saved you on and unknowingly pull you into the world of monsters.

The second being that anytime Dean got like this, Castiel got very possessive. Possessive angel means rough sex. Okay, it was a bit selfish but it was honestly the hottest thing ever.

A second after you'd taken your shot (and missed), Dean walked passed you, pressing his hand to your back. You knew it was meant to be a gesture of "Don't step back. I'm right behind you" but that didn't stop the angel from flitting into the bar and scaring the shit out of the boys.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said with a grin as he angled his shot. "Want a beer?"

"I'm fine," The angel said before glancing at you. "How'd the hunt go?" He asked gently, brushing his fingers by the bruise on your cheek.

"Eh," You said with a shrug.

"It wasn't too bad," Sam said with a smile. Castiel smiled and nodded to the man. "Sure you don't want a beer?"

"I am certain. It seems rather pointless to attempt to get drunk when I do not feel the alcohol's affects." You made a face, agreeing with the angel silently as the boys rolled their eyes. "I came to get Y/N. I need some help."

"Do you now?" Dean asked with a smirk before winking to you.

You rolled your eyes as Cas said, "Actually, since she can see my wings, she's able to help me care for them."

Sam chuckled as Dean said "Oh" softly. Dean liked to tease you about it. He realized a while back that Cas got jealous easily and liked to make it harder on you. Little did he know was that it affected you in the best possible way. "What about our game?" He asked.

"Don't worry," You said, lining up your shot. You hit the white ball, watching it hit the black eight ball and sinking into the pocket. Dean blinked, realizing that you'd just won. "You can play Sam now."

Sam laughed as he took your cue stick, giving you a small hug. "See you at the bunker, Y/N," He said.

You nodded to the boys as Cas took your hand. You were suddenly in your bedroom. With a soft whine, you stretched to your full height as the angel stripped off his coat. "Y/N," He said lowly, making you shiver.

With a smirk, you glanced at your angel, biting your lip as you saw the angry look in his eyes. "Yes, Castiel?"

Castiel growled and pulled you to him, kissing you hard. You moaned and threaded your fingers in his hair. He shivered a bit and made to grab your wrists. "No!" You gasped, shivering a bit. You knew he was about to grab you and tie hold you down, preventing you from touching him at all. Castiel froze up, truthfully, a bit afraid of your outburst. "Please. I...you can be rough with me but...Castiel,  please let me touch you."

The angel's anger subsided and he rubbed your arms gently. "The hunt really got to you, didn't it?" He whispered. You nodded slowly, gulping a bit. Castiel sighed and kissed your cheek softly. "I will claim you as my own another time then." His hands trailed to your shoulders and down your back. "You are my mate, you realize this, yes?"

"Yes, Castiel," You moaned as he pulled you against him. "And you are mine."

"Yes," He whispered as he kissed your jaw and neck. "I love you," He sighed softly as he lifted you up. You quickly wrapped your legs around him as your fingers moved into his hair again.

"I love you too," You whispered as you kissed him again.

Castiel laid you on the bed, snapping his fingers. You were both bare instantly, making you shudder from the sudden chill. His lips moved down your face and to your neck. There, he sucked a soft mark onto your skin. His hands were rubbing. Even in his gentle touch, you knew he was still claiming you. You whimpered as his hands moved briefly over your breasts.

He hummed as he stooped down, kissing your breast softly before sucking the nipple into his mouth. He lavished the bud with his tongue, shuddering as you arched up with a moan. His hands rubbed your sides gently as he sucked hard on the flesh before moving to the other nipple.

You moaned and writhed as your fingers tugged lightly at his hair. "Castiel, please. Now!" You begged.

"Say it," He muttered with a smirk. "I want to hear your pleas for me."

"Castiel, please fuck me!" You moaned out, blushing brightly. You felt his hands twitch on your waist as he kissed up your neck. "Castiel, please. I need you," You whined as he sucked your ear lobe between his lips. He sucked on the flesh carefully as he pushed inside of you.

Castiel grunted softly, pressing his face into his hair. "O-Oh...my mate," He moaned quietly as you whimpered. "You're so....nnnghfff...." He clenched his jaw as he felt your walls twitching around him, begging for him. "So needy for me. Yet...keep flirting with Dean." He gave you a hard thrust, making you cry out. The angel pushed himself onto his forearms, watching you as he thrusted. "You cling to me but I see your eyes wander over him. Fucking whore."

You shuddered and moaned as he spoke, blushing lightly. You could never help yourself. You loved the way he reacted when he saw you doing anything with Dean. It drove him into this; a lustful, dominating angel that you were madly in love with.

"Castiel, please. You're the--ah! You're the o-only one I--Oh, fuck! You're the only one I want!" You moaned out finally as your back arched.

"You're only permitted to cum for me!" He growled, thrusting faster as you clung to him. "Say it!"

"I only cum for you!" You moaned, knowing you were achingly close. "Please, Castiel! I-I want to cum on your cock!"

"Then cum," He grunted as he sat up, pulling you into his lap. He grabbed your hips, moving you along his length. "Cum for my cock, whore."

You let out a wailing moan, throwing your head back as you rode him. You vaguely heard his moans in the back of your mind as he thrusted faster. His cock pulsed inside of you, making you cum harder as he began to orgasm.

Everything grinded to a halt when he flipped you onto your stomach, sliding out of you briefly. "N-No," You whimpered, pushing back as he pinned you to the bed. His hand clamped over your wrists as the other took hold of him. He slid back into you and began to fuck you mercilessly. "Castiel, no! Please. I want to touch you."

"I'm taking you. You're mine, dammit." He grunted, rubbing against your g-spot perfectly. You gasped as you felt two fingers slide into your pussy with his cock. "So fucking wet." He moaned, soaking his fingers before pulling them out. "Suck on them," He ordered as he pressed them to your lips.

You moaned and took them into your mouth as you felt his Grace moving over you. The taste of your cum mixed together, his cock pounding into you, his Grace sliding into your ass. You were a mess for him. You were under his little spell. You couldn't stop from cumming over and over for him, loving the attention he gave every part of you.

Finally, you both laid in the bed, you smiling as you helped him with his wings. You combed your fingers through the feathers, catching the ones that were loose and plucking them gently. Castiel sighed in pleasure and smiled to you. "Thank you, Y/N."

"Of course," You said with a grin before kissing right where his wing met his flesh. The angel shuddered and whimpered weakly, making you blink. "Nuh uh..." You said as you saw a blush hit his cheeks.

"I-It's nothing. I--Oh!" He moaned as you kissed his back, right at the joining points. Castiel was panting and whining as your lips and tongue moved. He finally had enough and pushed you onto the bed with his Grace. "You tease."

You couldn't help but giggle as your wrists were pinned over your head. This made the angel blush more as he tried to keep up his glare but released you. You immediately hugged him, laughing as you nuzzled his head. "But I love you!" You sang loudly, making him smile a bit. "You know you love me too."

"I do," He grumbled, but still smiled. "You're still a tease. You shouldn't anger me on purpose."

"But it's fun," You admitted. "Don't worry. I wouldn't sleep with him unless it were life or death." Castiel glared at you at that. "What? I can't fuck a guy to save a life?"

"Don't tempt me," He muttered threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me finish your wings and you can join me in the shower, maybe?" Castiel smiled at that, nodding.


	2. 2

You sighed, looking at the thermometer. "Sam, there's no way you're going out now."

"I'm not staying in--" Sam sneezed and practically hacked up a lung as he shivered, curling under the blanket again. "Dammit. Fucking sucks."

"Will you be okay alone?" Dean asked, worried. You three were about to leave for a hunt when you and Dean noticed that Sam hadn't come out of his room once. Checking on the massive man, you'd both found him to be shaking under the blankets in a cold sweat.

"I'll be fine," Sam sniffed out, clearing his throat. "Just...you two be careful."

"We will," Dean said. "Sleep, dude."

You sighed as you followed Dean out to the Impala. About a three day drive from the bunker and you two were sharing a motel room as you did research. It looked to be a witch, or at least some type of curse that was affecting the victims. Dean had been acting weird since the restaurant you both went to. He'd been talking to a woman that had some connection with a victim and the woman, of course, had been flirting with him.

Dean, however, knew what was happening. At least somewhat. Ever since he'd turned to look at you after interviewing the woman, he had been obnoxiously horny. Your frame was absolutely perfect. He'd barely been able to keep his eyes off of you for longer than a few seconds. He studied your lips, your nose, your...everything. God, just looking at you made him hard.

He adjusted himself in his jeans, his eyes darting down to article on his laptop. He had to keep focused, he knew, but his eyes just kept trailing towards you. Finally, he sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna shower."

You hummed in response, not looking away from the book. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing a fresh pair of boxers and jeans on his way. The cold water did nothing to cool him off. Instead, he found himself pumping some conditioner into his hand and began to stroke himself.

Dean panted softly as he gripped himself, trying his best not to make a lot of noise. He bit his lip as he imagined the sight of you, blushing, panting, and moaning his name. He long since admitted he had feelings for you, or at least wanted to fuck you. But around when he'd finally thought to confess, you and Castiel were bound together. The damn angel actually announced that you were his "mate"! How sick was that! The angel just claimed you as his life-long fuck toy and Dean couldn't do a damn thing about it.

He had admitted to having heard you and your mate at one time, having come back from the bar as sitting in his motel room. He could hear you crying out on the other side, moaning as the bed would whine in protest.

Dean imagined what it'd be like to have you like that. Have you under him or even riding him. Having you moan in pleasure because of him and--

"Hey, Dean!" You knocked on the door, making him choke softly. "I'm gonna run out."

"A-Alright!" Dean gritted out, squeezing the head of his cock.

"I'm running to the store too. Want any--"

"I'm fine! Thanks!" Dean snapped out, trying his best not to moan. There was a long silence from the other side before he heard the door to the room open and close. Dean sighed and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head, moaning loudly.  You were gone. He had no reason to hold back. He grunted and groaned loudly, leaning back against the wall. He fucked himself into his hand as he rolled his head back, moaning. "God...Y/N," He choked out. His entire body shuddered and he moaned, cumming hard over his knuckles.

Dean groaned as he finally reached his peak, panting softly. He stared at his softening cock, sighing. Thank, God, He thought to himself. He didn't want to have to see you with a raging hard-on again. He sighed and finished his shower before stepping out. He was about to get back to his research when his phone rang.

He looked at the ID, seeing that it was you calling. "Hey, Y/N," He answered.

"Yo, Dean-O!" You chirped. Dean's ears perked at that. You only called him that when you were in danger.

"What happened?"

"Just chilling out in this funky town, man," You replied, making him gulp. He could vaguely hear someone whispering on the other end. "Mind giving me a lift? I'm at that warehouse we scoped out."

"I'll be there soon," He said. "Just hold on."

"Right-a-roonie!" The phone clicked as you hung up.

\--

You gasped in pain as a punch struck your jaw. You could taste blood in your mouth as you jerked against the ropes that tied you to the chair. You glared down the witch in front of you, surprised by the woman's strength. You sniffed, smelling blood coming from your nose as you bit on the gag.

"You hunters just have to get in the way," She sneered before smirking. "Don't worry. Your little boyfriend will be here because he can't stay away from--you." She poked your nose playfully, making you scrunch it up. She snickered. "Just remember, he needs to feel you a few times before he's done."

You opened your mouth to ask what she was talking about when a gunshot rang out. You watched the witch drop to the ground with a hole in her forehead. Dean ran around to you. You blinked in surprise before crying out. It was muffled but Dean smiled all the same before studying your injuries. You were beaten to all hell. "Shit, Y/N," He whispered, untying you. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" He asked as he broke the ropes.

You ripped out the gag and said, "Bitch jumped me on my way back. Sorry, De--Nnnn..." You groaned as you stood, falling forward a bit. Dean caught you, holding you to his chest. His body shuddered in reaction to your touch. He gulped as he scooped you up, looking at you.

"Dammit," He whispered, studying you and you blinked weakly. "C'mon."

\--

You groaned as you held the ice pack to your cheek. Dean was cleaning up the cuts on your free arm, making you  hiss a bit. "Seriously, it's not a big deal." You said. He hummed in response. "Dean...That which said something. Are you okay?"

Dean blinked and looked up at you. He hissed a breath as he stared at you for a long moment before whispering "Fuck" under his breath. Suddenly, it made sense.

"What?" You asked as he stood. "Dean. Talk to me, man."

"I got hexed," He said lowly, looking to you. You shuddered as you looked into his eyes, watching him lick his lips. His eyes were clouded with want and lust. "You don't get it, Y/N. All day, I've been wanting to throw you on the goddamn bed and fuck you senseless. If you don't get away from me, I can't stop."

"Dean," You whispered, too shocked to say anything.

Dean reacted and immediately pinned you to the bed. His lips latched onto your neck as he began to grind against you. You cried out, your body shuddering under him. You were surprised to say the least. Even though you'd had sex with guys before Castiel, you never felt anything like this. You never felt this surge of energy. You wanted to blame it on the hex or maybe your crush from before hand, but the reality was that Dean Winchester was turning you on and you were afraid of what to do.

He tossed the ice pack aside and kissed your bruises, holding you close as his lips trailed down your neck. "Fuck, Y/N," he groaned, spreading your legs with his knees. "No idea...how long I've wanted this." His teeth nipped at your neck as he pushed up your shirt. "Wanted to tell you...but you went and had to be his fucking soul mate or some shit," He growled as he ripped off your shirt. Dean's green eyes scanned your body, watching how your chest heaved and your skin flushed, even under the dark bruises. "God you're fucking sexy."

"Dean, what's going--" You gulped as you watched him strip off his shirt, shuddering as you saw his erection pressing almost painfully under his jeans. Your thighs clenched together as you gulped, licking you lips. His hand landed on your waist as the other cupped your face. There it was. That damned spark that you felt with Castiel. "Dean..."

"I need you, dammit," He whispered before kissing you hard. You moaned and arched into him, throwing your inhibitions to the air. He quickly stripped you down, kissing every inch of your body as he whispered sweet praises. He kissed up your legs as he tossed your underwear aside. "I can't stop," He whispered weakly, his hands shaking a bit as he rubbed up. "I literally can't fucking stop."

"Please don't," You moaned as his breath fell over your wet sex.

Dean groaned and began to mouth over your folds. You let out a wail, back arching off the bed as he teased you, careful as he rubbed your legs. He smirked as he felt the welts over the backs of your thighs and your ass. He knew you could handle so much more. His hands grabbed at the back of your knees and he pushed them against your chest, spreading you open for him. You moaned as he gave your clit a hard suck before sliding his tongue into your heat.

"Dean!" You screamed out in pleasure. The sound made him snap as he quickly stood, dropping your legs and hurriedly trying to take off his flannel. He tried to shake it off but the sleeves got caught on his wrists as he kept staring at you. Finally, he got frustrated and started flailing his arms until the garment fell off. You giggled as you covered your mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," He laughed out as he pushed down his jeans and boxers in a fell swoop. You bit your lip as you saw how hard he was. His cock looked ready to explode. You licked your lips and moved. "Wh--Ah fuck!" He moaned loudly as you sucked him into your mouth. Dean moaned as his fingered combed through your hair, relishing in how your hot mouth worked him over. He moaned and bucked his hips before he grabbed hold of your head and began to fuck your mouth. "Fuck!" He screamed, feeling you opening his throat to him easily. He watched you deep throat him and in a few thrust, he was cumming hard. He watched you swallow load after load, groaning softly around him. When he pulled away, he watched you pant and bit his lip. "Shit," He whispered, seeing that he was still painfully hard.

"She cursed you," You said once you caught your breath. You stood and pulled him against you, making him moan as you kissed his neck. "She said that you needed to feel me." He shuddered at the thought before gasping as you pinned him onto the bed. "Dean, do you want me to stop? I mean, beyond the curse. Do you really want me to stop?"

"Fuck no," He whispered, cupping your face. "Please, Y/N." You nodded and kissed him softly as you sank onto his cock. You both moaned obscenely, you shaking as you felt how thick he was. "Shit. Holy shit! You're so fucking tight!" He moaned, back arching a bit.

You whimpered and moaned as you shook on him. "D-Dean," You panted out, clenching around him. You began to ride him, both of you letting out cries of pleasure. The way his body made you spark made you ready to cum instantly. You needed to know what was going on, but you needed to help him with this damn hex first.

Life or death, you thought solemnly. Before you could let the thought trail, Dean grabbed your hips and started to fuck you mercilessly. You let out a scream of pleasure, your nails dragging down his chest.

"You feel so good," He moaned, his hands trailing to your ass. He squeezed tight as his hips bucked up faster. He felt your walls fluttering and gasped as you rolled your hips. He watched you cry out as your clit rubbed against the short hair around his cock, stimulating you. "That's it, Baby," He grunted. "Cum on my cock. Cum fucking hard on it!"

"Ah! Dean!" You screamed as your entire body shook as you orgasmed. Dean moaned and flipped you under him, pounding into you. He didn't stop for nearly the entire night.


	3. 3

Dean licked his lips as he stared at your sleeping form. He was in shocked, to say the least. Even though he'd remembered every detail, every scream of pleasure you let out, even when he marked your neck up...he still couldn't believe that it'd actually happened. You were curled in his arm, your leg over his and your arm resting on his chest while the other was crooked by your head. You were so small compared to him, he couldn't believe that he'd treated you the way he did.

A thought went through his head. How would your mate react? That thought was actually what grabbed the attention of said mate. Dean was surprised to suddenly have been yanked out of the bed and pinned to the wall loudly. You were quick to sit up, grabbing the gun under the pillow. You blinked and yelled, "Castiel" weakly.

"Dean Winchester, I should fucking kill you!" The angel spat. Dean gulped, struggling against the angel's grip. "Y/N is mine!" He snarled, getting in his face.

"Castiel, that's enough!" You snapped, surprising Dean. He'd only ever heard you use that tone when you were hunting. To have you using on the angel that you'd always spoke fondly of-- "He was hexed! It was the only way for it to wear off."

"I know," Castiel growled lowly, trying to soften his tone for you. He didn't tear his eyes away.

You blinked in surprise, opening your mouth to speak before a thought ran across your mind. Castiel seemed to falter a bit as he slowly turned his gaze to you. He heard your thought as stared into your wide eyes, knowing your question. He gave a small nod and you gulped. "W-Wow...uh...I...Oh..."

"What's--" Dean started but Castiel's angry glare turned back to him.

"Castiel," You said, reaching up and cupping his hand gently. The angel seemed to relax and released his grip on Dean. Dean gulped as he felt his shoulder stinging. He looked down at the burn scar on his shoulder from Castiel. It was burning as a light, faded blue glow seemed to emit. You smiled, running your hand along it. He stared in wonder as it began to glow a bit brighter. "The three of us are mates."

"What?" Dean asked, staring at you in shock before looking up to Cas. The angel's eyes seared into Dean's, making the hunter shiver. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Remember how I told  you how Cas made me feel? Like I was burning from the inside out?" He nodded. "And how it felt really, really good?"

Dean nodded again, before quietly asking, "So, I'm not crazy? I didn't imagine that feeling?" You shook your head and his heart skipped. "So, what do we do?"

"Well...Cas is about to lose it," You told him, looking at the angel. Dean gulped as he saw what you meant. Cas seemed to be scanning Dean's entire body, almost eye fucking him. He was surprised by the small whimper in the back of your throat, blushing when he heard your chuckle. "He's possessive of me, and now he wants you too."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, only to moan when you began to kiss his neck. He closed his eyes slowly, surprised by how much he seemed to enjoy it. It was then he felt a second pair of lips on his neck and he cried out Castiel's kisses were rough and controlling. Dean melted under the attention, feeling the calloused hands of the angel on his waist.

"Sh-Shit," Dean grunted as you dropped down to your knees. He looked down, staring in surprise as you stroked his hardening cock as Castiel carefully petted your head. He moaned when Castiel's free hand tugged at Dean's hair, forcing him to look at the angel. "Shit, Cas," He groaned, whimpering a bit.

Castiel smirked and brushed his lips against Dean's. "What do you want, Dean?"

"Fuck..." Dean whined, closing his eyes. He wasn't able to comprehend how he felt so good as you took him into your mouth and Cas was brushing their lips together. "Cas, fuck me." He was even more surprised how easily the words fell.

The angel hummed as he pressed his hand against your head, forcing you to deep throat Dean. He watched the human grunt and moan loudly from your mouth. "Prove yourself," He ordered, tugging your hair so you pulled away with a moan. Dean blinked and stared at Castiel, seeing the smirk on the angel's lips. "Prove yourself worthy of my dick."

Dean shivered and looked down at you for answers. You just bit your lip, squirming as you tried not to touch yourself. The hunter gulped and looked up into the blue eyes before nodding. "O-Okay," He said.

Castiel suddenly kissed Dean as he pulled your face to his own clothed erection. He moaned against Dean's lips as he felt you working him out of his pants. You stroked him a few times before lapping up his length and sucking him into your mouth. The angel moaned as he reached down and stroked Dean. Dean's mouth opened in a gasp and Castiel pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth.

Dean's hips bucked forward into the angel's hand as he kissed Castiel, surprised by how much he'd enjoyed it. When the angel broke away, he felt his entire body tingling and burning with desire. He needed more. "Cas," He croaked out, resting his head on the angel's shoulder as a thumb swiped over the sensitive head of his dick. He moaned and began to kiss the angel's neck softly, hoping to coax him into giving him something more. Instead, he was surprised when Castiel had pushed you off of him and thrown Dean onto the bed. With a snap of his fingers, Dean was pinned to the bed and Cas was naked, pinning you down. "Holy shit," He moaned as he watched Castiel kissing you.

You moaned and arched up into the angel, wrapping your legs around him eagerly. The angel slid into you, making you cry out before he stood straight and began to pound into you. He pinned your knees to your chest as your wrists were suddenly held down by an unseen force.

Dean moaned with you as Castiel grabbed hold of Dean's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. "Neither of you get to cum. Not without my permission."

"Y-Yes, Sir," You whimpered, cheeks turning red as you bit your lip.

Dean shuddered, somehow even more turned on by your actions and Castiel's. The angel gave Dean's cock a gentle squeeze and the hunter moaned out, "Yes, Sir! Oh fuck!"

Castiel smirked and began to pump faster into you. You screamed and moaned out as Castiel angled his hips, rubbing right against your g-spot. You shuddered and moaned as he grunted, fucking you harder. He was about to cum. You rolled your hips and met his thrusts to your best ability. "That's it, my girl," Castiel moaned, moving deeper into you. "Oh fu...Nnn..." Castiel moaned as he began to cum inside of you, watching you arch up as you were dangerously close to your orgasm. He smirked and pulled out, still hard. "Dean, clean her up," He ordered as he pulled Dean off the bed.

Dean shuddered as he found himself between your legs, staring at the cum leaking from you. "Fuck," he whispered as he rubbed your thighs. He kissed up your legs, taking in your scent. He timidly licked at your pussy, tasting Castiel's seed with your arousal. He moaned and buried himself into your heat, surprised by how good it tasted.

You moaned, shaking as you watched Castiel stroke himself. You felt the urge climbing higher and higher until Castiel's Grace pushed down the need to cum. You whined and looked to him pleadingly. He just smirked as you screamed, Dean's tongue finding your clit. 

"That's enough," Castiel said, petting Dean's head. Dean pulled away with a pant, standing with the angel's coaxing. Castiel kissed Dean's shoulder and coaxed him between your legs. "Go on, Dean. Bury yourself in her again. Just relax."

Dean gulped, feeling nervous but pushed into you. He gasped and held himself over you as he kissed your cheek. You cupped Dean's face and kissed him gently as Castiel's Grace subdued Dean's nerves. He was surprised that he'd gone numb for a brief moment until Cas had spread his ass cheeks and pushed inside him.

"Oh fuck!" Dean shouted, burying his face into your neck. It wasn't painful, but it was the most intense thing he'd ever felt. He shuddered and wrapped his arms tight around you. You kissed his shoulder as Castiel rubbed Dean's back gently. The hunter panted and moaned as you rolled your hips. He pushed up a bit and kissed you gently before he slowly began to thrust, moaning loudly against your lips. Between your pussy and Castiel's cock, he wasn't sure how long he could last.

Castiel moaned and thrusted into Dean slowly, not wanting to overwhelm him anymore than he already had. He watched you moan as you threaded your fingers into Dean's hair, your free hand finding Castiel's. The angel gently took it and pressed it into the mattress. The three of you moved in sync with one another, the spark burning inside of you and making all of you ready to explode.

The angel focused on the both of you, sensing how close you were. "Are you going to cum, Y/N?" Castiel asked. You nodded and buried your face into Dean's neck, feeling shy. The angel smirked and snapped his fingers.

Dean let out a moan with you when you suddenly orgasmed, listening to your screams of pleasure. When the angel snapped his fingers again, Dean realized he was triggering your orgasms. "Shit, holy fuck," You moaned, riding hard against Dean.

He moaned and moved faster, overwhelmed now as Castiel began to thrust harder into you. Castiel bent over and whispered into his ear. "I know you're about to cum too, Dean." The hunter shuddered and bit his lip. "Go on then. Fuck her and cum in that pussy. It's so ready for your seed."

"Shit!" Dean growled before biting your neck. His screams were muffled as he began to orgasm, fucking you harder and riding through it as he felt Castiel's cock rubbing against his prostate. He was surprised with how much he had in him as he kept fucking you. He moaned until he realized that Castiel's thrusts were losing rhythm. "N-No. Don't cum in me!" He rasped out.

Castiel growled and pulled Dean's hair, pulling him to sit up as he kept thrusting. "I can cum in whatever fucking hole I want, Winchester. Your ass, or your mouth. Which do you want!" He snarled. Dean whimpered and chose not to answer, his cheeks staining red. "Mouth it is," Cas determined before pulling out. Dean shuddered at the loss until he was pulled to his knees. He opened his mouth to speak only to have Castiel push his cock into his mouth. He moaned as the angel thrusted into his mouth, shuddering a bit as you sat up and kissed Castiel's lips.

The angel moaned and gasped as he whispered, "Ah fuck. Uhm...cumming..."

Dean moaned as he felt the angel's load slide down his throat, surprised again by how much he enjoyed the taste. He bobbed his head a bit, sucking hard until he was swallowing every drop. Castiel pulled away, watching Dean pant for a moment. Before Dean slumped forward, Castiel quickly helped him up and laid him on the bed. You smiled and curled up to Dean, nuzzling his neck. The hunter immediately wrapped an arm around you and kissed your forehead.

Castiel slid before you and ran a hand gently up your side. "Forgive me if that was overwhelming," He said to Dean, staring at the hunter for a bit. "If it is of any consolation, I was a little rougher with Y/N when I first realized who she was to me."

You giggled and nodded, running your fingers through Dean's hair. "Remember when I was limping for a week?" Dean snickered and you pouted. "Don't laugh too much. Cas has a high sex drive." Dean blinked in surprise, to which both you and the angel smirked as you slid into Dean's lap. "I do too."

"Oh fuck me," Dean sighed, licking his lips. He then smiled a bit. "Not sure if this is good or bad."

"It can be both," Cas said, kissing Dean's forehead. "You both need rest though. You still have to drive back to the bunker."


End file.
